


The locked door.

by FancyFirePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess
Summary: A short poem about a locked door hiding a secret garden.





	The locked door.

How long has this door been locked?  
This little slice of Heaven hidden away  
Behind iron and wood  
And a large ornate key?

How long have we been barred  
From entering this apple grove?  
Denied the fruits of our labour  
Denied this treasure trove?

How long has someone else held the key?  
Held the power of this island  
Guarded this sweet tranquility  
Of which we had been banned?

Who has opened this door?  
Allowing us entry to paradise  
Who has lifted our exile?  
And what will be the price?


End file.
